


For the Love of Ra Help Me!

by BeyondLawlietDN



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: DanceAU, Fluff, General, M/M, Romance, Tendershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondLawlietDN/pseuds/BeyondLawlietDN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou needs help with something for dance class that involves having a partner. He needs his Yami. Will Yami Bakura help Ryou?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Ra Help Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Author: BeyondLawlietDN
> 
> I wrote this in 2 hours at night so it's not at its full best I guess. But I had it looked at by people and they say they love and it's fine. Bakura is rather ooc kinda.
> 
> So without further ado... ENJOY!!
> 
> By the way this was inspired by a Yugioh MMD vid on YouTube. It's Hybrid Ryou Bakura.
> 
> Disclaimer to Yugioh and video that it was inspired by.

Ryou randomly decided to take a dance class to strengthen his weak body and his weak breathing. His Yami, Bakura rolled his eyes at his hikari's decision "You're hurting your body doing this... I swear if you collapse I am fucking responsible for you. Everyone will assume I did this to you." Ryou replied "I know Kura but I'll explain to everyone. Oh Ra I am going to be late for class bye!" With that not waiting for Bakura's response he's out of the door.

Three hours later Ryou storms into the apartment startling Bakura from reading his horror book "What the fuck is wrong with-" Ryou running to Bakura clenching his yami's shirt "For the love of Ra help me Yami!!!" Without a doubt the older male looked at Ryou with confusion and looking at him like he's insane "What could you possibly want help with? Especially from me who never gives a shit about things." Ryou looking desperate and holding onto Bakura's shirt tighter "In class all of a sudden have to do a choreograph with a partner. There was a list of songs to choose from and in major hopes you'd help me. Therefore the song I chose despite I don't go for the 'epic cool hardcore' songs I chose the song Hybrid. I know you find that song awesome. So please help me! Please be my partner. We were suppose to choose someone in class but I told them I have someone in mind that's suited for this song. I know I am making you mad with my rambling but I am so desperate Kura. I am desperate!" Bakura looking to the side with a half smirk "What would you do for me if I say yes?" His Hikari is thinking hard and sighed not wanting to but the one thing that came to mind that his Yami might say yes to "I hate to say this but I'll give you my first kiss. I'll let you roughly make a possessive mark on my neck. I'll let you roughly make out with me. Just please!" Bakura's eyes widened at his innocent hikari's response. "What the hell happened to my innocent Hikari?! You're willing to let me do all that so I can help you?!" Ryou clenching onto Bakura's shirt dropping down on his knees crying nodding his head. "Ryou look at me and stop crying dammit." Ryou looking up trying to stop crying only to feel Bakura's lips on his. Ryou at then calmed down and smiled within the kiss letting go of Bakura's shirt wrapping his arms around his yami's neck. Bakura just made the kiss hard to make sure Ryou understood him. "Tell me what to do and I'll take that thanks after this fucking Radamn thing is done." Ryou nodded his head grabbing onto his yami's hand dragging him to dance studio that was oddly 5 minutes away running.

Ryou looking at Bakura "Stretch your legs and arms because the choreograph that I made up during class is a lot of arm and legs movements. Don't worry it's not lame. I found it so your type of choreograph. Here I'll show you first while you stretch." Ryou walking towards the speakers of the studio and inserting the aux jack into his phone blasting the song. Going back to the middle of the dance floor looking at his Yami waiting for the song to start. The song started and he dived into the choreograph with passion and Ryou had to admit inside he wanted to show off to Bakura how good of a dancer he can be. Bakura was mesmerized by the younger's choreograph and dancing that he couldn't stop staring. He was thinking at how striking sexy he looked doing the intense badass choreograph to a song he likes. When the song ended he was breathing heavy and the sweat was looking very hot to Bakura's eyes. He had to clear his throat knowing he should be honest "I really enjoy watching you dance. That dance you came up with is amazing. And..." Ryou looked at the elder man "Thank you so much Kura. And what?" Kura looked up answering "...and you looked sexy..." Ryou blushed deeply "I am not se-sexy. Well let's start please." Bakura will get Ryou to believe he's sexy when this stupid project is done.

After a week and a half of Ryou and Bakura going through and practicing the choreograph they got it down two days before the date of the performance. Bakura will never admit that he loved dancing especially with Ryou. As he was thinking he maybe should tell Ryou so he could use it as an excuse to watch the younger dance. "Kura I can't believe we got it down without any mistakes! You are an amazingly cool dancer yourself! Thank you again." It took every courage inside the younger to walk to the elder and peck a small kiss. Walking to the speaker to get his phone he had a smile on his face. The Yami smirked proudly knowing for once he doesn't regret or minded for once helping his Hikari. "Hikari lets go eat. I am hungry and need a shower." Ryou turned around and smiled "I know you are hungry and want to shower. I bought steak for you. I'll cook it while you shower is that ok?" Bakura was about to use the one word he doesn't use but he is loving his Hikari a lot. "Sounds amazing. Do you think we should practice the next two days as we got it down early?" The younger tilted his head because his Yami was actually asking about the project "Yes please. We can just go over it four to six times and head back home." Bakura nodded because that seemed reasonable for him.

Project performance day is slightly annoying Bakura because he wants to get it done. As he entered his hikari's class and looked at all the others who are taking the class he noticed this one girl was staring at Ryou. Deep inside this was bugging him so much. But this project meant so much to Ryou that he put aside his emotions to punch the girl. Looking at Ryou he noticed he was discreetly glaring at that girl. It seems like Ryou for sure doesn't like her at all. As they sat down in the auditorium waiting for their turn to go on stage Ryou looked tense until Bakura decided to stroke his hair to calm down. The teacher called out "Ryou your turn! Tell me your partners name and what he is to you." Bakura was slightly curious what the younger will say about the second part. "This is my partner Bakura and he's my boyfriend." Ryou purposely said that to make that Radamn girl to stop liking him. "You both ready?" Ryou and Bakura nodded and got into position. As the song started Bakura surrounded both his and Ryou's mind with a shadow realm like mist to make both of them feel like no one but them are the only ones in the world. It helped them keep in sync as everyone in class was in awe watching. Last minute they both decided to compete with the class at being the best out of the whole class. Going deeper into the choreograph to make it more powerful everyone couldn't take their eyes away from looking at them dance. When the song ended the class stood up and clapped loudly impressed to the max. "Ryou that was the best I've seen you dance. Bakura you should be proud and I think you should join this class." Bakura was really wanting to say fuck no but instead said "No that's ok. I want Ryou to do something without me being around. Plus he's more passionate than I am." Bakura smiled and Ryou was shocked by his gentle response to his teacher. "That's too bad but Ryou you get the full points for the project. Congratulations. Good choice on wanting and insisting on choosing a partner outside of class." The younger smiled "Thank you. It's thanks to Bakura I was able to give it my all. Can we leave?" The teacher nodded her head "Go ahead and spectacular job both of you." Both Bakura and Ryou said "Thanks" and went home. 

As they entered the apartment Bakura had to say what's on his mind "Ryou?" His Hikari looked at him after putting his bag down "Yes Kura?" Bakura feeling 100% not himself at all asked the younger "Do you um like like me?" Ryou's jaw dropped thinking and asking himself if he heard that correctly as he stuttered his answer "Well um yes I do... Do you?" The only way Bakura can tell Ryou was an odd way but it'll do "I'll any and everyday watch my tenshi dance. Allow me to still dance with you and allow me to actually be your boyfriend." Ryou ran into Bakura's arms and yelled out "Yes!!" Bakura kissed his lover softly not to ruin the moment but smirked when he parted from the kiss "I love you Ryou and now admit it that you're sexy." Ryou couldn't hold himself back from smacking his boyfriend's arm "Stupid Bakura! Really?! Geez you're lucky I love you too. I um admit it that I am sexy only when I am in front of you..." Bakura not minding the smack because he expected it and laughed "Good tenshi. To celebrate today let's watch Nightmare on Elm Street and order Chinese food." The little Hikari hated horror movies but it was a balance of Bakura's favorite genre of movie and his favorite food. "Alright. You get everything set this time while I shower." The elder not being a fan of being told what to do only agreed because it was his Ryou telling him. He shooed him away as he grabbed Ryou's cellphone and found the Chinese place number in the contacts and ordered for delivery. He knew by the time he was done showering Ryou would be able to get the door to pay for the food. But being a gentleman he put his card on the table next to Ryou's wallet with a small note telling him to use his card. All the while he set up the movie in the living room and left the movie on the menu screen. Ryou came out and kissed Bakura while telling him that it was his turn to shower. 

Ten minutes later the door bell went off and as Ryou was about to get his card he saw Bakura's. He smiled that Bakura was willing to pay for the food "I swear I love Bakura so much." He answered the door and payed for the food and put it on the table. He put the receipt under Bakura's card. His Yami came back to the living room looking relaxed and kissed Ryou along with taking the food into the living room setting it down on the middle table. His little tenshi brought the chopsticks for him and his Kura. They both ate the food and watched the movie happily. When they finished the food they cuddled on the couch until the movie finished. Ryou fell asleep in Bakura's arms which the elder found cute. He took Ryou to his bed and not bothering to properly get ready for bed went and laid down next to his lover wrapping his arms around him and falling asleep himself. His last thought was "I know I found 'the one'." As weird and bizarre at how opposite the two are they actually had a happily ever after full of love and lust. Now we can only imagine what they do from now on.  
The end.

Bakura: Ryou I swear you tell any of those pathetic friends of yours of this I will not cuddle with you for a month.

Ryou: Kura!! Fine... Blame the author!

Me: HEY AT LEAST I CHOSE A COOL SONG BAKURA!!

Bakura: Whatever let's go Ryou. Bye pain in the ass.

Ryou: Alright. Bye author.

Me: Geez bye Bakura and bye Ryou.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic I posted on Ao3. I'll see if I post more later. Byez ^^


End file.
